1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hair dryer with a rigid bonnet which is lowered over a user's head and into which heated air is blown for drying purposes. More particularly, the inventive hair dryer includes an integral stereo audio system with a pair of stereo earphones or speakers which are physically built into the rigid bonnet, with one speaker placed proximate to each ear of the user. An alternative embodiment utilizes a soft bonnet with an integral pair of stereo speakers physically included therewith. In either embodiment, an audio jack is connected to the speakers and a removable external audio cable allows the speakers to be connected to any suitable source of audio information or entertainment. In either embodiment, the speakers can also be connected, via the external audio cable, to lap top computers and video games. In both embodiments, an air deflector is placed around the speakers within the bonnet such that heated air is not blown directly onto the speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair dryers equipped with bonnets through which heated air is blown to dry a user's hair have been known for some time. This type of hair dryer is a staple of commercial hair salons since it dries hair much faster, more evenly and more thoroughly than hand held "blow dryers". Bonnet style hair dryers for home consumer use have also been available, but in recent years have largely been superseded by hand held blow dryers. One problem with bonnet style hair dryers for home use is the need for the user to remain stationary for a relatively long time period. This situation, coupled with the necessity to wear a bonnet which prevents the user from accessing audio entertainment or information such as radio, television audio, music sources, computers, lap top computers and video games with audio signals, has limited the popularity and marketability of consumer-oriented bonnet-style hair dryers.
It is clear then, that a need exists for a bonnet style hair dryer which allows a user to access audio entertainment or information while the hair dryer is in use. At the same time, such a hair dryer should be attractive, relatively simple and economical to produce and sell, should not incorporate unnecessary electronic components which are subject to failure during the life of the hair dryer, and should be selectively connectable to any suitable audio entertainment or information source.